Chapter 1 (NHNS)
Plot The chapter starts off with a group of friends celebrating as a treat to their friend Riley Brown for getting his helicopter licence, among them are his older brothers Jason and Grant, Upcoming actress Eliza, football player Keith, Artist Daisy, computer gamer Vince and outdoors man Diego. The group and their friend Doug head to an island for them to party. It then cuts to a few days later, it is reviled that a group of Pirates ran by a British terrorist named Victor Earnhardt , who had his band of pirates captured them and had them kill Doug. Jason, Grant, Diego and Vince are held in a cell where they are being mocked by a pirate, watching footage of their adventures before getting captured, Victor orders the man to stop messing around and walks away. Grant breaks free of his cuffs, he frees Jason and Diego, he then tells them to be quiet as he has a plan, getting into place, he lures a nearby guard over and snaps his neck, grabbing the knife, he cuts Jason, Diego and Vince, the four of them sneak past various Pirates and captured Natives. When the group climb into a building, Jason unintentionally catches a guard's attention but Grant kills him before he could alert anyone else. Jason grabs a few items while Diego grabs the gun off the corpse of the guard, the group stop near the jungle and start to discuss a plan until Grant is suddenly shot in the neck, the shooter is reviled to be Victor, who orders the other survivors to run, Grant dies in Jason's arm and the reaming trio are forced to run, during the chase, Vince is shot in the shoulder and is forced to run in a different direction. Jason and Diego managed to reach a nearby bridge until the Pirates shoot it down, the two fall into the river, a few hours pass by and the two are pulled from the river by an unknown man. Diego and Jason wake up in an abandoned trailer, a man is seen walking in and asking them how they are, the two don't answer and the man understands what they are doing. He introduces himself as Pablo Guitierrez and is the leader of a small community of Natives, he then brings them to a building and offers them to go inside. In the epilogue, Vince is shown to be running through the jungle and is being chased by some of the Pirates, he trips into a grave of dead bodies and sprains his ankle, the pirates approach and he is forced to play dead, the pirates leave and Vince sighs in relief, he starts to climb up but comes face to face with an unknown figure holding a pistol in his face, a shot is then fired. Credits * Jason Brown * Grant Brown * Riley Brown (Flashback) * Eliza Stevens (Flashback) * Daisy Lee (Flashback) * Oliver Carters (Flashback) * Keith Ramsay (Flashback) * Vincent Salazar * Diego Martinez * Victor Earnhardt * Pablo Guitierrez * Doug (Flashback) * Unnamed Pirates * Unnamed Natives Deaths * Doug (Confirmed Fate) * Grant Brown * 2 Unnamed Pirates * 4 groups of Unnamed Natives Trivia * First appearance of Jason Brown. * First appearance of Diego Martinez. * First appearance of Pablo Guitierrez. * First appearance of Victor Earnhardt. * First appearance of Vincent Salazar. * First appearance of Riley Brown. (Flashback) * First appearance of Eliza Stevens. (Flashback) * First appearance of Daisy Lee. (Flashback) * First appearance of Oliver Carters. (Flashback) * First appearance of Keith Ramsay. (Flashback) * First appearance of Victor's Pirates. * First appearance of Pablo's Rebels. * First (and last) appearance of Grant Brown. * First (and last) appearance of Doug. * This chapter is the only one not to feature any Zombies.